This invention relates to the art of therapeutic apparatus, and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus adaptable to therapy for a number of disabilities.
One area of use of the present invention is in physical therapy, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. In the design of therapeutic apparatus a number of important considerations exist. A large number of disabilities exist with which persons can be afflicted, either singly or in combination with other disabilities. Thus the apparatus desireably should be readily adaptable to such possibilities. Also, it would be highly desirable to provide such apparatus which has a degree of flexibility enabling the therapist to excerise creativity and imagination in planning activities in which the apparatus is used.